Shellbrina
Shellbrina is the fan-made Turtlesona of Sabrina1985. About her Unlike the five mutant pet shop turtles that live in sewer of New York City, Shellbrina is a miniature lime green alien turtle known as a "turtleoid" from a planet called Shell-Ri-La. Shellbrina's father is a human from Earth and her mother is an alien turtle that looks much more like a mutant turtle, which has caused her to grow twice as big as the normal-sized three foot tall turtleoids. She has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, human-style arms and legs with five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, wears glasses, is five foot one in height and not muscular or strong like the male mutant turtles, her skin is scaly like a common ordinary turtle's would be, and although she is far too big to completely fit into her shell, she is able to tuck all of her head and most of her arms and legs. One day while Shellbrina was exploring Earth, she ran into a totally bald turtle with blue eyes, three fingers on each hand with a pair of retractable claws, and two toes on each foot, who wears a yellow bandanna for an eyemask, yellow elbow pads, yellow knee pads, and a belt an "A" on it. The turtle told her that his name was Adam, and explained that he was a human who was kidnapped and mutated by an evil man named Oroku Saki who was now known as the Shredder. Adam told Shellbrina that Shredder had killed a man named Hamato Yoshi, just because he was in love with the woman who loved Yoshi. And that Yoshi had owned a pet rat who had managed to learn ninjitsu and pass it on to four baby pet shop turtles. And then Shellbrina told Adam about her origin story: she was born as a human/alien turtle hybrid on the planet of Shell-Ri-La. She also told him that her dark almost black hair, cheek bones, five fingers and five toes, lime green skin, turtle beak, and turtle shell were clearly the obvious signs that marked her as the very first hybrid to be born into the world, as this was the very fact that alien turtles could indeed mate with humans had opened the door to all new possibilities for future generations of families on Shell-Ri-La. Adam gasped in both surprise and horror as he knew that Shellbrina would be in danger if Shredder saw her and noticed that she had human DNA and looks mostly like her mother in appearance, while her father's contributions are seen in the fact that she has hair and human-like arms and legs each with five digits at the end of each hand or foot. Her main weapon of choice is a white plastic bo staff that has a fuchsia colored plush velvet cover over it, which is strapped to the back of her shell. Donatello, Venus, and Adam are her best friends because they share the same interests and have similar personalities. Powers and abilities Kata - A very simple attack made of a double palm block, few punches, and couple of kicks, this is mostly a practice technique used during training Jump kick - She leaps up into the air and performs an airborne front snap kick on her opponent before landing perfectly on the ground Shellnado - She leaps up into the air, conceals herself inside her shell, and spins around to hit the opponent Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Metallina, Superbot, and Valentina Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Green characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sonas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters